Talk:Digimon World Re:Digitize
Untitled Well there's a complication to localizing this game. Tri-Crescendo and Namco-Bandai will have to negotiate with whoever is localizing the Tekken series for it to appear outside of Asia since its using two of the Tekken series characters. --Alteisen Riese 23:18, April 19, 2012 (UTC) :Do you have a source stating that about this game? 06:39, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Gatomon? It seems that Angewomon is 100% confirmed for this game, so... Are there any news yet whether or not Gatomon is going to make an appearance? Also, is Agumon the only digimon you have in this game, or can you obtain others (i.e. Gabumon, Veemon or Gaomon)?-- 21:05, May 6, 2012 (UTC) :You can get other Digimon; the protagonist is shown with a Chaosmon at one point. Don't know about Gatomon, though. 03:44, May 7, 2012 (UTC) Translations Someone is working on translating the texts on the game. Here. 02:18, April 15, 2013 (UTC)/23:18, April 14, 2013 (Brasília) 3DS Card Set http://www52.atwiki.jp/redigitize/m/pages/90.html http://www57.atwiki.jp/redigitize_3ds/m/pages/50.html Based on this, do we wanna add Imperialdramon Paladin Mode to the Royal Knights page, and move Huanglongmon to a similar section, parallel to how we treat Plutomon/Titamon? 15:09, April 23, 2014 (UTC) :Also, are the evolution sets acceptable for DW:EVOLVE? 18:49, May 28, 2014 (UTC) ::I'd say yes to both. Lanate (talk) 03:34, May 29, 2014 (UTC) :::おもちゃの国から -- From Toy Land (check Frontier name) 18:37, September 3, 2014 (UTC) :::Most of this is superseded by better sources anyway, but for DW:EVOREF completion's sake, should the "Four Holy Beasts", "Seven Great Demon Lords", "Ancient Ten Warriors", "Chimaira Data", and "X Subordinates" be interpreted as implied Jogreses? Should the "Digimental of X" sets and juxtaposition of "Evil Warriors" and "Evil Warriors Beast" be interpreted as item evolution sources? 19:21, September 3, 2014 (UTC) ::::I'm hesitant for the first thing (nothing substantial, just a reflexive ehhhhh) and not quite sure what you mean about the second. Lanate (talk) 03:23, September 4, 2014 (UTC) :::::Basically, should I cite "Veemon + Digimental of Kindness > Kangarumon" to the "Digimental of Kindness" set? 15:04, September 4, 2014 (UTC) |} ;Cardlist File:Botamon b.jpg File:Dodomon b.jpg File:Yuramon b.jpg File:Poyomon b.jpg File:Jyarimon b.jpg File:Koromon b.jpg File:Wanyamon b.jpg File:Budmon b.jpg File:Tokomon b.jpg File:Gigimon b.jpg File:Agumon b.jpg File:Gaomon b.jpg File:Biyomon b.jpg File:Veemon b.jpg File:Hagurumon b.jpg File:Candlemon b.jpg File:Chuumon b.jpg File:Tsukaimon b.jpg File:Kamemon b.jpg File:Kudamon (2006 anime) b.jpg File:Lalamon b.jpg File:Impmon b.jpg File:Guilmon b.jpg File:Patamon b.jpg File:DemiDevimon b.jpg File:BlackGabumon b.jpg File:Psychemon b.jpg File:Goblimon b.jpg File:SnowAgumon b.jpg File:BlackAgumon b.jpg File:Gabumon b.jpg File:Solarmon b.jpg File:Tentomon b.jpg File:Gomamon b.jpg File:Palmon b.jpg File:Dorumon b.jpg File:Commandramon b.jpg File:Greymon b.jpg File:Gaogamon b.jpg File:Birdramon b.jpg File:ExVeemon b.jpg File:Meramon b.jpg File:Airdramon b.jpg File:Garurumon b.jpg File:Bakemon b.jpg File:BlackGatomon b.jpg File:GeoGreymon b.jpg File:Sunflowmon b.jpg File:Numemon b.jpg File:Leomon b.jpg File:Growlmon b.jpg File:Angemon b.jpg File:Growlmon (Yellow) b.jpg File:Gatomon b.jpg File:Devimon b.jpg File:BlackGrowlmon b.jpg File:IceDevimon b.jpg File:BlackGarurumon b.jpg File:Gururumon b.jpg File:Geremon b.jpg File:Kabuterimon b.jpg File:Sukamon b.jpg File:Ikkakumon b.jpg File:Guardromon b.jpg File:Seadramon b.jpg File:Togemon b.jpg File:Sealsdramon b.jpg File:MetalGreymon (Vaccine) b.jpg File:MachGaogamon b.jpg File:Garudamon b.jpg File:Paildramon b.jpg File:MagnaAngemon b.jpg File:LadyDevimon b.jpg File:Monzaemon b.jpg File:RizeGreymon b.jpg File:Lilamon b.jpg File:Myotismon b.jpg File:MegaSeadramon b.jpg File:WarGrowlmon b.jpg File:BlackWarGrowlmon b.jpg File:WereGarurumon b.jpg File:Angewomon b.jpg File:BlueMeramon b.jpg File:ShadowWereGarurumon b.jpg File:WarGrowlmon (Yellow) b.jpg File:MegaKabuterimon (Red) b.jpg File:Etemon b.jpg File:Andromon b.jpg File:Zudomon b.jpg File:MetalTyrannomon b.jpg File:Megadramon b.jpg File:MetalGreymon (Virus) b.jpg File:Tankdramon b.jpg File:WarGreymon b.jpg File:MirageGaogamon b.jpg File:Hououmon b.jpg File:BlackWarGreymon b.jpg File:ShineGreymon b.jpg File:VictoryGreymon b.jpg File:MarineAngemon b.jpg File:Rosemon b.jpg File:PlatinumNumemon b.jpg File:BanchoLeomon b.jpg File:Darkdramon b.jpg File:Chaosmon b.jpg File:MetalGarurumon b.jpg File:BlackMetalGarurumon b.jpg File:ZeedGarurumon b.jpg File:HerculesKabuterimon b.jpg File:MetalEtemon b.jpg File:Vikemon b.jpg File:ChaosGallantmon b.jpg File:MaloMyotismon b.jpg File:Murmukusmon b.jpg File:Ghoulmon b.jpg File:Vikaralamon b.jpg File:Kumbhiramon b.jpg File:Vajramon b.jpg File:Mihiramon b.jpg File:Antylamon (Good) b.jpg File:Majiramon b.jpg File:Sandiramon b.jpg File:Indramon b.jpg File:Pajiramon b.jpg File:Makuramon b.jpg File:Sinduramon b.jpg File:Caturamon b.jpg File:Chaosdromon b.jpg File:Machinedramon b.jpg File:MetalSeadramon b.jpg File:GigaSeadramon b.jpg File:NeoMyotismon b.jpg File:Dorbickmon b.jpg File:Splashmon b.jpg File:Zamielmon b.jpg File:Olegmon b.jpg File:Gravimon b.jpg File:WarGreymon X b.jpg File:BlackWarGreymon X b.jpg File:Seraphimon b.jpg File:Ophanimon b.jpg File:Cherubimon (Good) b.jpg File:Lucemon Chaos Mode b.jpg File:Leviamon b.jpg File:Beelzemon b.jpg File:Laylamon b.jpg File:Belphemon Rage Mode b.jpg File:Barbamon b.jpg File:Daemon b.jpg File:Goldramon b.jpg File:Magnadramon b.jpg File:Megidramon b.jpg File:Azulongmon b.jpg File:Baihumon b.jpg File:Zhuqiaomon b.jpg File:Ebonwumon b.jpg File:AncientGreymon b.jpg File:AncientGarurumon b.jpg File:AncientBeetlemon b.jpg File:AncientKazemon b.jpg File:AncientMegatheriummon b.jpg File:AncientMermaidmon b.jpg File:AncientTroiamon b.jpg File:AncientWisemon b.jpg File:AncientSphinxmon b.jpg File:AncientVolcanomon b.jpg File:Apocalymon b.jpg File:Huanglongmon b.jpg File:Imperialdramon Dragon Mode b.jpg File:Imperialdramon Fighter Mode b.jpg File:Imperialdramon Paladin Mode b.jpg File:Omnimon b.jpg File:Gallantmon b.jpg File:Magnamon b.jpg File:Dynasmon b.jpg File:Crusadermon b.jpg File:UlforceVeedramon b.jpg File:Craniamon b.jpg File:Kentaurosmon b.jpg File:Leopardmon b.jpg File:Examon b.jpg File:Alphamon b.jpg File:Marsmon b.jpg File:Neptunemon b.jpg File:Merukimon b.jpg File:Venusmon b.jpg File:Minervamon b.jpg File:Vulcanusmon b.jpg File:Clockmon b.jpg File:Jijimon b.jpg File:Kuramon b.jpg File:Kokomon b.jpg File:Jyarimon b.jpg File:Zerimon b.jpg File:Chibomon b.jpg File:MetalKoromon b.jpg File:Tsubumon b.jpg File:Dodomon b.jpg File:Nyokimon b.jpg File:Pabumon b.jpg File:Pichimon b.jpg File:Yokomon b.jpg File:Punimon b.jpg File:Pururumon b.jpg File:Botamon b.jpg File:Poyomon b.jpg File:YukimiBotamon b.jpg File:Yuramon b.jpg File:Leafmon b.jpg File:Relemon b.jpg File:Upamon b.jpg File:Kapurimon b.jpg File:Gigimon b.jpg File:Gummymon b.jpg File:Calumon b.jpg File:Koromon b.jpg File:Sunmon b.jpg File:Tanemon b.jpg File:DemiVeemon b.jpg File:Chapmon b.jpg File:Kokomon b.jpg File:Tsunomon b.jpg File:Tsumemon b.jpg File:Tokomon b.jpg File:Nyaromon b.jpg File:Budmon b.jpg File:Bukamon b.jpg File:DemiMeramon b.jpg File:Viximon b.jpg File:Poromon b.jpg File:Minomon b.jpg File:Moonmon b.jpg File:Motimon b.jpg File:Wanyamon b.jpg File:Agumon b.jpg File:Agumon X b.jpg File:Agumon (2006 anime) b.jpg File:BlackAgumon b.jpg File:Agumon Expert b.jpg File:Armadillomon b.jpg File:Impmon b.jpg File:Elecmon b.jpg File:Otamamon b.jpg File:Otamamon X b.jpg File:Gaomon b.jpg File:Gazimon b.jpg File:Gazimon X b.jpg File:Crabmon b.jpg File:Crabmon X b.jpg File:Gabumon b.jpg File:Gabumon X b.jpg File:BlackGabumon b.jpg File:Kamemon b.jpg File:Candlemon b.jpg File:Guilmon b.jpg File:Guilmon X b.jpg File:Kudamon (2006 anime) b.jpg File:Kunemon b.jpg File:Keramon b.jpg File:Kokuwamon b.jpg File:Kokuwamon X b.jpg File:Gotsumon b.jpg File:Gotsumon X b.jpg File:Kotemon b.jpg File:Goblimon b.jpg File:Gomamon b.jpg File:Gomamon X b.jpg File:Commandramon b.jpg File:Coronamon b.jpg File:Psychemon b.jpg File:Shamanmon b.jpg File:Syakomon b.jpg File:Syakomon X b.jpg File:Solarmon b.jpg File:Chuumon b.jpg File:Tsukaimon b.jpg File:Terriermon b.jpg File:Tentomon b.jpg File:ToyAgumon b.jpg File:Dracmon b.jpg File:Dorumon b.jpg File:Fake Agumon Expert b.jpg File:Hagurumon b.jpg File:Hagurumon X b.jpg File:Patamon b.jpg File:Palmon b.jpg File:Palmon X b.jpg File:DemiDevimon b.jpg File:Biyomon b.jpg File:Falcomon (2006 anime) b.jpg File:FanBeemon b.jpg File:Veemon b.jpg File:Salamon b.jpg File:Salamon X b.jpg File:Betamon b.jpg File:Betamon X b.jpg File:Penguinmon b.jpg File:Hawkmon b.jpg File:PawnChessmon (White) b.jpg File:PawnChessmon (Black) b.jpg File:Monodramon b.jpg File:SnowAgumon b.jpg File:Lalamon b.jpg File:Ryudamon b.jpg File:Lucemon b.jpg File:Lunamon b.jpg File:Renamon b.jpg File:Lopmon b.jpg File:Wormmon b.jpg File:IceDevimon b.jpg File:Aquilamon b.jpg File:Ankylomon b.jpg File:Ninjamon b.jpg File:Ikkakumon b.jpg File:Wizardmon b.jpg File:Wendigomon b.jpg File:Woodmon b.jpg File:Airdramon b.jpg File:ExVeemon b.jpg File:Angemon b.jpg File:Ogremon b.jpg File:Omekamon b.jpg File:Guardromon b.jpg File:Gaogamon b.jpg File:Kabuterimon b.jpg File:Gargomon b.jpg File:Garurumon b.jpg File:Garurumon X b.jpg File:BlackGarurumon b.jpg File:Gwappamon b.jpg File:Kyubimon b.jpg File:Ginryumon b.jpg File:Growlmon b.jpg File:Growlmon X b.jpg File:Growlmon (Yellow) b.jpg File:Chrysalimon b.jpg File:Gururumon b.jpg File:Greymon b.jpg File:Greymon X b.jpg File:Clockmon b.jpg File:Kuwagamon b.jpg File:Kuwagamon X b.jpg File:Gekomon b.jpg File:Gesomon b.jpg File:Gesomon X b.jpg File:Geremon b.jpg File:Centarumon b.jpg File:Kokatorimon b.jpg File:Sangloupmon b.jpg File:Thundermon b.jpg File:Thundermon X b.jpg File:Sunflowmon b.jpg File:Seadramon b.jpg File:Seadramon X b.jpg File:Coelamon b.jpg File:Sealsdramon b.jpg File:Shellmon b.jpg File:GeoGreymon b.jpg File:Sukamon b.jpg File:Starmon b.jpg File:Starmon X b.jpg File:Stingmon b.jpg File:DarkTyrannomon b.jpg File:Tyrannomon b.jpg File:Gatomon b.jpg File:Gatomon X b.jpg File:DexDorugamon b.jpg File:Devimon b.jpg File:Dobermon b.jpg File:Dobermon X b.jpg File:Togemon b.jpg File:Togemon X b.jpg File:TobuCatmon b.jpg File:Drimogemon b.jpg File:Dorugamon b.jpg File:KnightChessmon (White) b.jpg File:KnightChessmon (Black) b.jpg File:Nanimon b.jpg File:Numemon b.jpg File:Birdramon b.jpg File:Bakemon b.jpg File:Firamon b.jpg File:Veedramon b.jpg File:Fugamon b.jpg File:PlatinumSukamon b.jpg File:BlackGrowlmon b.jpg File:BlackGatomon b.jpg File:BladeKuwagamon b.jpg File:Vegiemon b.jpg File:Peckmon b.jpg File:Whamon b.jpg File:Meramon b.jpg File:Mojyamon b.jpg File:Monochromon b.jpg File:Monochromon X b.jpg File:Frigimon b.jpg File:Unimon b.jpg File:Reptiledramon b.jpg File:Leomon b.jpg File:Leomon X b.jpg File:Lekismon b.jpg File:Reppamon b.jpg File:Flamedramon b.jpg File:Raidramon b.jpg File:Sethmon b.jpg File:Honeybeemon b.jpg File:Yasyamon b.jpg File:Depthmon b.jpg File:Sagittarimon b.jpg File:Gargoylemon b.jpg File:Kangarumon b.jpg File:Magnamon b.jpg File:Magnamon X b.jpg File:Shadramon b.jpg File:Togemogumon b.jpg File:Aurumon b.jpg File:Searchmon b.jpg File:Nohemon b.jpg File:Archelomon b.jpg File:Bullmon b.jpg File:Quetzalmon b.jpg File:Bucchiemon b.jpg File:Bucchiemon (Green) b.jpg File:Kongoumon b.jpg File:Allomon b.jpg File:Allomon X b.jpg File:Rinkmon b.jpg File:Halsemon b.jpg File:Flybeemon b.jpg File:Shurimon b.jpg File:Orcamon b.jpg File:Moosemon b.jpg File:Harpymon b.jpg File:Toucanmon b.jpg File:Peacockmon b.jpg File:Lynxmon b.jpg File:Rabbitmon b.jpg File:Swanmon b.jpg File:Butterflymon b.jpg File:Kabukimon b.jpg File:Tylomon b.jpg File:Tylomon X b.jpg File:Oryxmon b.jpg File:Nefertimon b.jpg File:Nefertimon X b.jpg File:Opossummon b.jpg File:Maildramon b.jpg File:Boarmon b.jpg File:Sepikmon b.jpg File:Pteramon b.jpg File:Puteranomon X b.jpg File:Digmon b.jpg File:Frogmon b.jpg File:Submarimon b.jpg File:Sheepmon b.jpg File:Seahomon b.jpg File:Chamelemon b.jpg File:Elephantmon b.jpg File:Baromon b.jpg File:Stegomon b.jpg File:Pipismon b.jpg File:Mothmon b.jpg File:Ponchomon b.jpg File:Mantaraymon b.jpg File:Mantaraymon X b.jpg File:Pegasusmon b.jpg File:Manbomon b.jpg File:Prairiemon b.jpg File:Rhinomon b.jpg File:Rhinomon X b.jpg File:GoldVeedramon b.jpg File:Rapidmon (Armor) b.jpg File:FlameWizardmon b.jpg File:Salamandermon b.jpg File:Thunderbirdmon b.jpg File:Kenkimon b.jpg File:MegaKabuterimon (Red) b.jpg File:Scorpiomon b.jpg File:Scorpiomon X b.jpg File:Antylamon (Good) b.jpg File:Andromon b.jpg File:Indramon b.jpg File:Infermon b.jpg File:Vajramon b.jpg File:Myotismon b.jpg File:Vikaralamon b.jpg File:AeroVeedramon b.jpg File:ExTyrannomon b.jpg File:Etemon b.jpg File:Angewomon b.jpg File:Okuwamon b.jpg File:Okuwamon X b.jpg File:Garbagemon b.jpg File:Garudamon b.jpg File:Garudamon X b.jpg File:Gigadramon b.jpg File:Kimeramon b.jpg File:CatchMamemon b.jpg File:Giromon b.jpg File:GrapLeomon b.jpg File:Grademon b.jpg File:Crescemon b.jpg File:Kumbhiramon b.jpg File:Cerberumon b.jpg File:Cerberumon X b.jpg File:Cyberdramon b.jpg File:Sandiramon b.jpg File:Shawjamon b.jpg File:Shakkoumon b.jpg File:Cherrymon b.jpg File:Silphymon b.jpg File:Sinduramon b.jpg File:SkullGreymon b.jpg File:SkullBaluchimon b.jpg File:Zudomon b.jpg File:Taomon b.jpg File:Tankdramon b.jpg File:Chirinmon b.jpg File:Caturamon b.jpg File:DexDoruGreymon b.jpg File:Digitamamon b.jpg File:SkullMeramon b.jpg File:Deramon b.jpg File:ShogunGekomon b.jpg File:Triceramon b.jpg File:Triceramon X b.jpg File:DoruGreymon b.jpg File:Paildramon b.jpg File:Pajiramon b.jpg File:Parrotmon b.jpg File:IceLeomon b.jpg File:IceLeomon X b.jpg File:Hisyaryumon b.jpg File:BishopChessmon (White) b.jpg File:BigMamemon b.jpg File:Piximon b.jpg File:BlackWarGrowlmon b.jpg File:BlueMeramon b.jpg File:Flaremon b.jpg File:Vademon b.jpg File:Vademon X b.jpg File:MagnaAngemon b.jpg File:Makuramon b.jpg File:Majiramon b.jpg File:MasterTyrannomon b.jpg File:Matadormon b.jpg File:MachGaogamon b.jpg File:MameTyramon b.jpg File:Mamemon b.jpg File:Mamemon X b.jpg File:Mammothmon b.jpg File:Mammothmon X b.jpg File:Mihiramon b.jpg File:MegaSeadramon b.jpg File:MegaSeadramon X b.jpg File:Megadramon b.jpg File:WarGrowlmon b.jpg File:WarGrowlmon X b.jpg File:WarGrowlmon (Yellow) b.jpg File:MetallifeKuwagamon b.jpg File:MetalGreymon (Vaccine) b.jpg File:MetalGreymon X b.jpg File:MetalGreymon (Virus) b.jpg File:MetalTyrannomon b.jpg File:MetalTyrannomon X b.jpg File:MetalMamemon b.jpg File:MetalMamemon X b.jpg File:Monzaemon b.jpg File:Crowmon b.jpg File:RizeGreymon b.jpg File:Lilamon b.jpg File:Rapidmon b.jpg File:Lillymon b.jpg File:Lillymon X b.jpg File:RookChessmon (Black) b.jpg File:LadyDevimon b.jpg File:WereGarurumon b.jpg File:WereGarurumon X b.jpg File:ShadowWereGarurumon b.jpg File:WaruMonzaemon b.jpg File:Apocalymon b.jpg File:Apollomon b.jpg File:UltimateBrachiomon b.jpg File:Alphamon b.jpg File:Alphamon Ouryuken b.jpg File:UlforceVeedramon b.jpg File:UlforceVeedramon X b.jpg File:Ebemon b.jpg File:Ebemon X b.jpg File:King Drasil_7D6 b.jpg File:Imperialdramon Dragon Mode b.jpg File:Imperialdramon Fighter Mode b.jpg File:Imperialdramon Paladin Mode b.jpg File:Vikemon b.jpg File:Venusmon b.jpg File:WarGreymon b.jpg File:WarGreymon X b.jpg File:Vulcanusmon b.jpg File:Examon b.jpg File:Ouryumon b.jpg File:Ophanimon b.jpg File:Omnimon b.jpg File:Omnimon X b.jpg File:Samudramon b.jpg File:ChaosGallantmon b.jpg File:Chaosdromon b.jpg File:Chaosdramon X b.jpg File:Chaosmon b.jpg File:GigaSeadramon b.jpg File:KingEtemon b.jpg File:KingChessmon b.jpg File:QueenChessmon b.jpg File:ClavisAngemon b.jpg File:GranKuwagamon b.jpg File:GrandisKuwagamon b.jpg File:GranDracmon b.jpg File:Craniamon b.jpg File:Cherubimon (Good) b.jpg File:Cherubimon (Evil) b.jpg File:GoldNumemon b.jpg File:Goldramon b.jpg File:Goldramon X b.jpg File:SaberLeomon b.jpg File:Sakuyamon b.jpg File:Ebonwumon b.jpg File:Jijimon b.jpg File:ShineGreymon b.jpg File:ShineGreymon Burst Mode b.jpg File:Justimon (Blitz Arm) b.jpg File:ZeedGarurumon b.jpg File:ZeedMillenniummon b.jpg File:Zhuqiaomon b.jpg File:SkullMammothmon b.jpg File:SkullMammothmon X b.jpg File:Kentaurosmon b.jpg File:Seraphimon b.jpg File:MegaGargomon b.jpg File:Darkdramon b.jpg File:TigerVespamon b.jpg File:Titamon b.jpg File:Azulongmon b.jpg File:Dianamon b.jpg File:Diaboromon b.jpg File:Dinotigermon b.jpg File:Dinorexmon b.jpg File:Daemon b.jpg File:DexDorugoramon b.jpg File:Dexmon b.jpg File:Ghoulmon b.jpg File:Gallantmon b.jpg File:Gallantmon X b.jpg File:Gallantmon Crimson Mode b.jpg File:Dynasmon b.jpg File:Dynasmon X b.jpg File:Leopardmon b.jpg File:Leopardmon X b.jpg File:TonosamaMamemon b.jpg File:Dorugoramon b.jpg File:Neptunemon b.jpg File:HiAndromon b.jpg File:Baihumon b.jpg File:Babamon b.jpg File:Barbamon b.jpg File:BanchoLeomon b.jpg File:Piedmon b.jpg File:VictoryGreymon b.jpg File:Puppetmon b.jpg File:Huanglongmon b.jpg File:PlatinumNumemon b.jpg File:BlackWarGreymon b.jpg File:BlackWarGreymon X b.jpg File:PrinceMamemon b.jpg File:PrinceMamemon X b.jpg File:Plesiomon b.jpg File:Plesiomon X b.jpg File:HerculesKabuterimon b.jpg File:MaloMyotismon b.jpg File:Beelzemon b.jpg File:Beelzemon X b.jpg File:Beelzemon Blast Mode b.jpg File:Belphemon Rage Mode b.jpg File:Belphemon Sleep Mode b.jpg File:Hououmon b.jpg File:Magnadramon b.jpg File:Magnadramon X b.jpg File:Boltmon b.jpg File:MarineAngemon b.jpg File:Marsmon b.jpg File:Minervamon b.jpg File:MirageGaogamon b.jpg File:MirageGaogamon Burst Mode b.jpg File:Millenniummon b.jpg File:Moon=Millenniummon b.jpg File:Machinedramon b.jpg File:Murmukusmon b.jpg File:Megidramon b.jpg File:Megidramon X b.jpg File:MetalEtemon b.jpg File:MetalGarurumon b.jpg File:MetalGarurumon X b.jpg File:BlackMetalGarurumon b.jpg File:MetalSeadramon b.jpg File:MetalPiranimon b.jpg File:MedievalDukemon b.jpg File:Merukimon b.jpg File:RustTyranomon b.jpg File:Leviamon b.jpg File:Laylamon b.jpg File:Lucemon Chaos Mode b.jpg File:Lucemon Shadowlord Mode b.jpg File:Lucemon Larva b.jpg File:Ravemon b.jpg File:Ravemon Burst Mode b.jpg File:Crusadermon b.jpg File:Rosemon b.jpg File:Rosemon X b.jpg File:Rosemon Burst Mode b.jpg File:Flamemon b.jpg File:Strabimon b.jpg File:Agunimon b.jpg File:Lobomon b.jpg File:Kazemon b.jpg File:Beetlemon b.jpg File:Kumamon b.jpg File:Loweemon b.jpg File:BurningGreymon b.jpg File:KendoGarurumon b.jpg File:Zephyrmon b.jpg File:MetalKabuterimon b.jpg File:Korikakumon b.jpg File:JagerLoweemon b.jpg File:Aldamon b.jpg File:BeoWolfmon b.jpg File:JetSilphymon b.jpg File:RhinoKabuterimon b.jpg File:Daipenmon b.jpg File:Rhihimon b.jpg File:EmperorGreymon b.jpg File:MagnaGarurumon b.jpg File:Grumblemon b.jpg File:Gigasmon b.jpg File:Arbormon b.jpg File:Petaldramon b.jpg File:Ranamon b.jpg File:Calmaramon b.jpg File:Mercurymon b.jpg File:Sakkakumon b.jpg File:Duskmon b.jpg File:Velgemon b.jpg File:AncientGreymon b.jpg File:AncientGarurumon b.jpg File:AncientBeetlemon b.jpg File:AncientKazemon b.jpg File:AncientMegatheriummon b.jpg File:AncientMermaidmon b.jpg File:AncientTroiamon b.jpg File:AncientWisemon b.jpg File:AncientSphinxmon b.jpg File:AncientVolcanomon b.jpg File:Susanoomon b.jpg File:Shoutmon b.jpg File:Shoutmon X2 b.jpg File:Shoutmon X3 b.jpg File:Shoutmon X4 b.jpg File:Shoutmon X4B b.jpg File:Shoutmon X5 b.jpg File:Shoutmon X5B b.jpg File:OmniShoutmon b.jpg File:Shoutmon DX b.jpg File:Shoutmon X7 b.jpg File:Gumdramon b.jpg File:Arresterdramon b.jpg File:NeoMyotismon b.jpg File:Dorbickmon b.jpg File:Splashmon b.jpg File:Zamielmon b.jpg File:Olegmon b.jpg File:Gravimon b.jpg Possible Reference File:Vlcsnap-2015-12-20-03h07m42s551.png File:Vlcsnap-2015-12-20-03h07m56s445.png File:Vlcsnap-2015-12-20-03h08m09s339.png File:Vlcsnap-2015-12-20-03h08m19s646.png Considering that Re:Digitize is based on the V-Pet raising system, it may be a reference to the Pendulum Progress 2.0, the only roaster of Angel and Demon Digimon, which is meant to focus on the struggle between the two. What do you think guys? --Charles.929 (talk) 02:19, December 20, 2015 (UTC) :It's a pretty cliche conflict, though. It's implied to happen in Dusk, too, with the Three Great Demons quest. 06:58, December 20, 2015 (UTC)